Consider the function $f(x) = x^2 +2\sqrt{x}$.  Evaluate $2f(2) - f(8)$.
Solution: We have $f(2) = 2^2 + 2\sqrt{2} = 4 + 2\sqrt{2}$ so $2f(2) = 8 + 4\sqrt{2}$. We also have $f(8) = 8^2 + 2\sqrt{8} = 64 + 2 \cdot 2\sqrt{2} = 64 + 4\sqrt{2}$. We subtract $8 + 4\sqrt{2} - (64 + 4\sqrt{2}) = 8 + 4\sqrt{2} - 64 - 4\sqrt{2} = \boxed{-56}$.